Still waiting
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private is still waiting.


_So am I still waiting_

Private looked at the sky still waiting for Skipper.

_For this world to stop hating_

"Why.. why..." Private whispered.

_Can't find a good reason_

I don't see why he had to leave, Private thought with a tear in his eye.

_Can't find hope to believe in_

"I don't know what to believe in anymore.." he whispered once again.

_Drop dead a bullet to my head_

Something shot past private's head.

_Your words are like a gun in hand_

Kowalski dragged private in the HQ. "why didn't you move moron!?" He snapped. Private wiped a tear from his face.

_You can't change the state of the nation_

"Kowalski?" Private said. "What?" "is Skippah coming back?" "No!"

_We just need some motivation_

"Why not?" Private asked with a frown. "There isn't a reason." Kowalski mumbled.

_Three times I see no conviction_

"I don't see why though..." Private said quietly.

_Just lies and more contradiction_

"He said he'd come back!" Kowalski shouted. "but he lied!"

_So tell me what would you say_

"Did you ever think he was dead Kowalski?" Private asked in an angry tone.

_I'd say its up... to me_

"No..." Kowalski said softly.

_So am I still waiting_

"Might have been waiting for nothing." Private said with a sigh.

_For this world to stop hating_

"I think he forgot about us." Kowalski said in a sad tone.

_Can't find a good reason_

"What? how could he forget about us?" Private asked, his beak wide open.

_Can't find hope to believe in_

"I just don't know what to believe anymore!" Kowalski shouted, burying his face in his flippers.

_Ignorance and Understanding_

"I understand Kowalski.. but we can't just give up hope." Private said put a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder.

_We're the first ones to jump in line_

Kowalski looked up.

_Out of step for what we believe in_

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked.

_But who's left? To start the pleading_

"Well... he could be still alive or lost..." Private said looking around.

_How far will we take this_

"Skipper doesn't get lost." Kowalski said. Private shook his head in annoyance.

_It's not hard to see through the sickness_

"Or he could be sick." Private said without thinking. "What if he is sick?" Kowalski asked with panic in his voice.

_So tell me what would you say_

"Um.. I don't really know.." Private said removing his flipper.

_I'd say its up... to me_

"If he's sick.. we'll need to find him!" Kowalski said.

_So am I still waiting_

"And I was worried.." Private said rolling his eyes.

_For this world to stop hating_

"Are you coming or not?" Kowalski asked, very annoyed. "excuse me?" private asked.

_Can't find a good reason_

"Just answer the question!" Kowalski snapped.

_Can't find hope to believe in_

"Its chaos out there!" Private shouted.

_This can't last forever_

"You can't stay here forever." Kowalski said folding his flippers.

_Time won't make things better_

"Staying is better then leaving" Private said, glaring at kowalski.

_I feel so alone_

"Quit being a chicken, Private!" Kowalski shouted.

_Can't help myself_

"Well.. chicken''s live." Private said.

_And no one knows_

"Until they get eaten." Kowalski said with humor in his voice.

_If this is worthless_

"You can't make me go!" Private grumbled.

_Tell me... so_

Kowalski stepped forward. "You want a bet?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

_What have we done_

"I don't think i do but I'm still not going." Private said Nervously.

_We're in a war that can't be won_

Kowalski dragged Private out of the HQ. "Hey that's not fair! it was a question!" private whined.

_This can't be real_

"Well I can't leave you alone." Kowalski said.

_I don't know what to feel_

"And you choose the 'drag me' option?" Private asked. "It wasn't an option!" Kowalski said rolling his eyes.

_So am I still waiting_

"Waiting in the HQ would've been a better option." Private mumbled.

_For this world to stop hating_

Kowalski dropped private. "Oww! what was that for?" Private said rubbing his head. "For whining." Kowalski replied.

_Can't find a good reason_

"That's not a good reason!" Private whined.

_Can't find hope to believe in_

"Where are we?" Private asked looking around them. "Oh my gosh.." Kowalski said while looking at a pale body. Private looked at the pale body and his beak dropped open.


End file.
